The Young, The Old, And The Wolves
by BrittanaLover87
Summary: Santana and her brother Dante were orphans but were adopted by the Lopez family. What happens when their uncle finds them, and the total opposite than what they thought would happen. Sucky Summary, good story.
1. The World As We Know It

Santana's POV

Santana Lopez stop chasing that car, you are not a dog!" Maria Lopez said. "Dante stop chasing the cat up the tree you are not a dog!" Carlos Lopez said. Well I guess you already know my name, I'm Santana Lopez. My brother and I were adopted from the orphanage. Our parents died from an unknown reason. But now the Lopez family took me and him into their home. But that was years ago, I'm now turning 18 and he is turning 16. But enough of my life story, time to be in the present. Something weird has been happening, me and my brother have been seeing this guy walking around. We see him everywhere though. He has been watching us. Well its about midnight right now I might as well sleep. Its 7 am right now. The guy that has been walking around is now in my living room. My mom just called me and my brother downstairs. This cant be good. "Tana, Dante this is your uncle, Mr. Puckerman." Maria said. "Hello Santana and Dante" Said Mr. Puckerman. "Mr. Puckerman" I say. My brother just nods his head as if saying hey. "Please call me Jason" Jason says. "Maria if you don't mind, can I talk to them alone?" Jason asks. "yeah sure its fine I'll just be in my study" said Maria As I watched my mom leave, I sent her a a look of plead. "Santana, Dante I have important information to tell you guys. They are coming for you, the vampires." Jason warns. "Oh mi dios eres loco! vampiros realmente?!" I screamed. Dante just looked at me like really let him talk. "Hey listen to me, that is how you parents died. Have you ever felt a feeling to chase cars or go after squirrels? Well that's because you are werewolves. Its in your blood. Ten years ago your parents went in this big war between vampires. They killed every single one of the werewolves. The vampires also thought they killed you. Once they found out that you guys are alive, well they are now coming after the most powerful werewolves known. They want to kill you guys." Jason tells. "Wait if me and Santana are werewolves then why haven't we changed or morphed?" Asked Dante. "Well since you didn't have you parents to tell or show you how to change, your inner Wolf hasn't been let out in twelve years. The first time you changed was when you were six and you were three. I was there, I would tell you guys what you looked like but I think you guys would like to find out. Okay if you follow me I could possible get your mother to let you come with me. I want to show you how to change." Jason responds. I watch Jason walk to my moms study and ask if me and Dante can go to his house and learn about our parents, my mom says yes just as long as we are home by seven. As me and Dante go to Jason's house I kept looking outside. Every time I looked out the window of his car, there was this woman. A very pale woman with ocean blue eyes. Something about her made me melt. The last time I looked I saw a guy pulling her into a ally, she was screaming and just looked in trouble.


	2. Something Isn't Right

Something about her made me open the car door and run towards her. As soon as I got there a bunch of guys surrounded me. I knew something was wrong. The girl was on the ground, it looks like one of the guys drugged her. Every guy there were paler than her and they had pointy teeth. Holy shit they are vampires. "Fuck" I whisper under my breath. I hear my brother and uncle run behind me. "Oh great, we get the most powerful werewolves together and there uncle to kill, the world will be ours now. May I introduce myself, I'm Artie Abrams." Artie says. The second vampire, a big dopey looking one that I can easily take down steps up from the circle. "And I'm Finn Hudson." Finn says. Well I guess I'm screwed. As one of the vampires launch at me a big white Wolf attacks and snaps its neck. I look where the girl was and she was gone. I looked at the white Wolf and she has those ocean blue eyes. Ten seconds later I felt this terrible pain, I fell to the ground and started to shake. Next thing I knew I was on all fours and saw all black and white. I heard this angelic voice in my head. _Hey are you ok? I'm Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce. Listen I'm going to need your help from keeping these vampires away from you and your brother. _**WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? WHY CAN I HEAR YOU IN MY HEAD!? **_Shush you are in your Wolf form, you can hear other wolves in your head. Now help me before you get killed. _Right after I heard that in my head, a vampire jumped on my back. Before I knew what was happening, I had the vampire pinned and snapped his neck. I notice Artie and Finn slinking away from the group. But I let them, when they noticed me watching them I gave them a warning growl. They just smirked, and mouthed we'll be back. Brittany and I killed all the other vampires. I didn't know how to change back to my human form, so I asked Brittany. **Brittany how do I change back to my human form? **_First of all when you change back you will be butt naked. If you really wanna change back right now then all you have to do is think about yourself. _So I changed back, I'm not really shy with my body. But for some reason I'm a little shy when I'm around Brittany. But I change back anyway. When I open my eyes I see Brittany in her human form too. She has extra clothes and already changed into them. I on the other hand don't have extra clothes. So all I see is her staring at me.

Brittany's POV

Holy shit. This girl is smoking, my inner Wolf just wants to fuck her so bad. SHIT SHIT SHIT, I'm getting a boner. FUCK I have to get out of here. "I um I got to go, I'm late for my dinner. Here's my number, if you have any trouble" I say in a hurry. I run home as fast as I could. As soon as I got to my house, I ran straight to my bathroom. As soon as I locked the door I ripped my pants off and started to pump up and down. OMG this feels so good. Santana is so sexy, I just want to fuck her right now. That perfect ass, and those boobs. But the best part was her legs, how they were so long and they ended right up to her vagina. Holy shit that was a big load. But that felt so good. Hmm I have to train with them, Santana didn't even know how to change back. I guess she really doesn't know anything about her wolf life. Holy cow I just realized she was a pure black wolf, and well in the book the white wolf and the black wolf are soul mates, and that they rarely meet. They only meet if true trouble is suppose to happen. This can't be good. We need to train her brother too. If I don't train her or her brother soon then were screwed. We have to have you meet the pack, but wait black wolfs are usually alpha, shit how and I going to tell my dad there is an alpha coming into our pack. Well here goes nothing. "Hey dad?" "Yeah Brittany, what do you need?" "Well there is something I have to tell, You know the "new" werewolves. Well one of them is a pure black wolf, and the book says that pure black wolfs are alphas. And well she is suppose to come into our pack and well I know you are an alpha and I just wondered how you would react." I say to my father. "Well since she doesn't know what is going on she can't join our pack until she is able to control her inner wolf. Once she has full power over her inner wolf she can because if she doesn't have full control her wolf can challenge me and that won't end pretty. You might wanna train her and and have her get more control darling" My father tells me. "Thanks dad this should help me, I better go and see them again before it gets too late." I said.


	3. Something Is In The Woods

Brittany's POV

As I left my house I smelled an unfamilar sent, it smelled like a wolf but it was something else too. This puts me in high alert. _Dad there is something near the house. I don't know what it is, it smells like a rogue but something else too. __Well Britt I will have to look or try and track it down ok?__ Well dad it smells like trouble. Watchout._ After I told my dad, I found Sanatana and her brother, her brother doesn't talk much or he doesn't talk to me much. "Hey guys so I realized that since santana is a pure black wolf she is an alpha, well there is a bad thing about that. You can't join my pack until you get your wolf under contol. Your wolf might challenge my dad and the only way that will end is one of you dead. So whose ready to train to day? First Dante you must learn how to change. Dante what do you love the most?" I say. "Well I really love my family" Dante Says. Wow what a wuss, he is a mama's boy. I hear Santana snicker and nod. _Oh shit you can hear me? _**Yes I can hear you and you got that right, he is a mama's boy. **I smile goofy at Santana, she just returns the smile. "Really ok just imagine wolves attacking your family, or vampires. How does that make you feel?" I ask. "Well it makes me mad and I wanna just rip them to shreds." He responds. Just as he says that I can see his eyes turn yellow, I have never seen a wolf's eyes turn yellow, next thing I know he is a pure blue wolf. Another rare wolf. But something if off about him. "Santana?" "Yeah Britt?" "Can you turn into a wolf for me?" "sure" Santana and I finish talking. I watch santana change and her eyes turn yellow too. _Hey dad? __Yeah?__ Well i'm watching the lopez siblings change into wolf and well their eyes turn yellow when they change. Like not a normal yellow, like the yellow eyes vampires have. __Well Britt it is because they are a special type of wolf. Never before have they been. Their parents are to different creatures. The mother was a vampire and the father was a werewolf. When the vampires found out they were more than pissed off. They declared war with the werewolf pack in Mexico. I know this because I was Santana's father's best friend. Her brother and her were put in that orphange by me. I had to. Her father wanted her to be with her brother so I took them and put them their. When I went back everyone was gone, I found her father. He was sucked from all the vampires that bit him. Her mother was staked. Some werewolves made it, others didn't. I knew one day that the Lopez family was gonna take them in. That is why I had you wait in that alley for them. What I didn't know is that the vampires were waiting for them also.__ Oh my god. Thanks dad. Dad do they get cravings for blood like the vampires do? __No thye don't, they don't get cravings for blood, but they do like meat raw-ish.__ Oh ok thanks dad. _After I was done talking to my dad, I had to tell them they were part vampire too. "Hey Lopez siblings listen up. I have important info to tell you guys. Your parents were two different creatures, as in your father was a werewolf and your mother was a vampire. That's why when you change into a wolf, your eyes turn yellow.

Author Note: So well I am not a really good writer, but i thought i could give it a try, I might even put up a new story again.


	4. A New Friend Comes Along

Santana POV

I look at my brother and then Brittany. "So what your saying is that we are vampire and werewolves?" I ask. "Isn't that basically what I said?" Britt says. "You don't have to get snotty, I just wanted to make sure." I say. As I think over what would happen to us, if me and my brother are vampires, and wolves, doesn't that mean we are the srtongest think in the whole wor- HOLY SHIT, WE COULD KICK THEIR ASSES! I pick up the paper and pencil near me. As I am writing down ideas of what we could do, I dropped my pencil. As I was ment down, I could feel some thing hard on my ass. I know there is no one in the room besides Brittany, Dante, and my self. When I stood back up I swung at the person and sucker punch 'em. When I heard a groan I looked down and Brittany was on the ground holding her face. "OMG I am so sorry, I thought you were some pervert guy." I say. "Holy fuck, you are fucking strong!" Brittany screamed. When I look down, all I see is a bulge in her pants. I look up at her with a questioning look. My eyes and Brittany's eyes meet and she gives me a sheepish smile. "Brittany What is that?" I ask while pointing to her bulge. She gets up and runs away. I am left there with a dumbstruck expression. Holy shit, that is not a dick. Wait I thought she was a girl? Is she transgender?

Brittany POV

That was so close. She saw the bulge in my pants. I wonder what she is think. Oh no I hope she isn't thinking that I am transgender. If she ask I have to tell her. Well since I left I might as well go see her uncle. I have to ask her uncle where we could train. As I walk towards his house, I hear screaming. I know whose screaming that is, I immediately turn around and run straight to Santana's house. When I got there she was being attacked by vampires. Her brother was knocked out cold and Santana was loosing her battle. I change and go after the vampire that is trying to hurt Santana. After I got him I looked back and say a gray wolf. I knew it wasn't Dante. So I sniffed the air and found out it was someone I would have ever thought it would be.

*Author's Note: I am so sorry i haven't updated. I have been busy and kinda suck on this story, If you have any ideas, just tell me in the reviews. The next update maybe be in a few days. Again sorry for the late update.*


	5. The Brothers

Brittany POV

Before I can look again the wolf was gone. When I looked around all the vampires were on the ground, dead. Santana was near Dante, she was crying and trying to get him up. When I went over there, I picked up Dante and looked at his neck. He was bitten. As soon as I saw this I grabbed Santana's hand and ran. I ran all the way to the only person who could save him, Quinn Fabray. I got there and knocked on the door Quinn must have sensed my urgency because she took my hand towards the couch. I put Dante down and she looked at his neck.

Quinn POV

I was walking up to my room when I smelled Brittany's scent. She seemed really upset so I ran down the stairs. I got down the stairs and heard her knock at the door. When I opened the door I was supprised to see Santana there. When I looked down I saw a boy in her arms. He was just laying there. So when I went bring Brittany to the couch I saw two holes in the boys neck and knew I had to be quick to help him.

Santana POV

When Brittany opened the door, I saw someone I would have never thought of, Quinn. When Quinn takes Dante and lays him on the couch I know something is up with Quinn. I watched Quinn closely. She went over to her cabinet and grabbed a bottle of something. She opened it and poured it on Dante's neck. In less 30 seconds the wounds were gone. "In about an hour he should wake up." Quinn said. "Quinn?" She just looks at me as if saying to go on. "What are you? I mean, I know your not a were wolf, and your not a vampire. So what are you?" I ask. "Well Santana I am a witch. I put a healing spell on your brother. He was bite by a toxic vampire." She says. As if on cue, a bottle comes crashing threw the window and all I see after is fire. " Get her out of here now!" I could hear Brittany screaming. As me and Quinn rush and get Dante we hear the oddest noise, It sound like a cackle and a howl at the same time. When we look back, We see the Lynn brothers. Jake and Ryder are just laughing and running toward Brittany with a knife. Something in me cracks, I look down and I am on all fours and running towards them. I hit Jake and get his neck. I rip out his throat, and when I go to get Ryder, but he is already jumping on my back. When I got to throw him off of me, he stabs me in the shoulder. I howl in pain. When I look over I see a gray wolf come out of no where and help me, the wolf smells familiar, like hair gel? It can't be. Just as I am about to ask Brittany if it could be him, he changed back. And I was right, It's Blaine "The Warbler" Anderson. After all I see is black and I pass out.

*Authors Note Thank you all to those who have Favorited and followed, and Those who have reviewed. I am updating right now, i might have another chapter up in a few days, but i am getting hit a with a huge snowstorm, so i will be shoveling. And also sorry for those who like Jake and Ryder, i just don't like them. Thank you again and have a great weekend! :) Also feel free to PM me your ideas.*


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I just can't really write anymore on this story, I have writers block. If you wanna PM me or even leave reviews for ideas, you can. Maybe you can help me. Thanks for understanding.

Love,

Kit-Kat


	7. The Fire

Hey guys I'm sorry that i haven't been able to update. And this is kind of short. Sorry guys. - Kit-Kat

* * *

SANTANA POV

As I am waking up, I can hear Brittany screaming. I open my eyes and see Blaine trying to calm down Brittany. "WHAT THE HELL BLAINE, YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! IF MY DAD SMELLS YOU HE WILL KILL YOU!" Brittany screams. " Brittany I have talked to your dad, my wolf and his wolf have agreed on one thing. I can stay as long as you are ok with it, and I have to help the Lopez siblings. So what do you say Britt?" Blaine Asked. "Fine you can stay. But NO funny business." Brittany responds. Brittany looks over at me and realizes I am awake now. "Brittany what happened?" I ask. "Hunny you were stabbed in the shoulder. Do you feel any pain in your shoulder?" "Actually I feel kinda of better." I respond "Blaine is that you? I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?" I ask him. "I am doing really well, I'm sorry I left without warning." He says sincerely. In the distance I can hear police sirens. All three of us look at each other and run, the worse part was I can smell burning flesh. While I was running I was looking around for Quinn and Dante. I notice by a tree Quinn on the ground with Dante, she is crying. I run even faster to her. When I get there I look down and see him covered in burns. I feel for a pulse, his pulse is weak very weak. I look at Brittany and I can hear in my head, _Go bring him to the hospital. NOW!_ I just nod my head and pick him up. And I run, I can feel the tears running down my face. When I get to the hospital, they put him on the bed and say they will try but it is not likely for him to survive. Right then and they I broke down.


End file.
